Conventional disposable diapers and the like are known as absorbent articles that absorb excrement such as urine. For example, as described in Patent Literature 1, it is known that forming sub-openings in a front part of a pull-on disposable diaper enables a user to pull up the pull-on diaper to wear it by hooking his/her fingers some of the sub-openings and that the sub-openings improves air permeability of the diaper. The sub-openings are formed by cutting out, welding, and slitting.